Liquid crystal displays can include a liquid crystal cell, conductive electrodes and polarizing layers. The conductive electrodes can include a thin film transistor layer (or TFT layer) to provide an active matrix display. A backlight can provide lighting for the liquid crystal panel to selectively transmit. The backlight can be, for example, an organic electroluminescent device.
Liquid crystal displays can be prepared by forming an organic electroluminescent device on a lower glass substrate and the TFT layer on an upper glass substrate. The separate substrates can be combined with the other components to form the liquid crystal display. As another example, the organic electroluminescent display is formed on the outer side of a glass substrate of a liquid crystal display after a TFT layer has been formed.